Speechless
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: What happens when the deteictives meet a tramatised girl who will not speak to anyone and has been beaten and raped as well as things beyond you're imagination? And... Are vampires real? Rated for theme. May go lower to teen but no lower. Edited
1. Nameless Girl

Speechless

Description: what happens when the SVU squad finds a young girl who has obviously been abused to the max both emotionally and physically? Will they be able to get her to open up, and are there really such things as vampires?

Authers note: _SVU_ will be my bar thingy and ya…

* * *

Chapter one; The Nameless Girl 

She sat on the bench in the city of New York. It was a beautiful park especially under the full moon. All the horrors she had seen seemed to fade away as she lost her self in the beauty of the night in the park. She had obviously been through a lot; there were cuts all over her body. She had a black eye and her jaw had been kicked and was now bruised.

Most did not see her though, because it was nearly one o clock in the morning and no one was out this late, and even if they did see her they would think nothing of it. Her hood covered her entire face.

The girl sighed softly. Pain was covering her heart. She had lost her friends her family, her everything. She had, had nothing to eat for days and she was deeply afraid that _he_ would find her.Tearsflowed down her eyes, it wasn't fair. Why did it always have to be her? Why did she have to be the one who had suffered so much? Moretears slid down her eyes like an endless river. She could hear his words echoing in her mind over and over again. 'you will never win. I will find you.'

It was as if he were speaking to her in her mind now. His face haunted her mind. He was a cruel man. He had long black hair and pale skin. His eyes were almost completely black. She honestly believed he was a monster. She was convinced that he was a vampire.

The girl shivered, for it was a very cold night of January. It was snowing when there had already been snow but she did not care. She was glad to finally be alone. She yawned silently and realized that she was very, very tired, but she could not sleep now. He might be close by. He might be there watching her every move. She had to get up. She had to leave. She had to run. To where, she did not know.

She closed her eyes and willed them to open again but she could not bring her self to. She sighed softly keeping her eyes closed for what seemed like eternity until she gave in a and fell asleep. What she did not know was that the wind had blown her hood off and when morning came she would hear the scream of the first person who saw her, for she looked dead in the daylight. Her jeans were bloody as well as her shirt. She slept soundlessly as well. It would appear that she was dead.

_SVU_

Hours Later

Detective Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler walked into the hospital. They looked at each other meaningfully. It had been a while since one of they're victims were alive. They were relieved that this one was alive but they knew that sometimes the victims felt they were better off dead than alive and humiliated.

They both walked to the counter and asked the nurse at the desk,

"Hi. I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Stabler, we're here about a girl found at the park. We weren't told who she was." She explained looking at the nurse. The nurse looked at her then her eyes softened, she knew which girl the detectives were talking about.

"She's in room 155. Don't try getting an answer out of her. She won't talk to anybody." The nurse added as she pointed to the general direction where the room was.  
"Thanks" Olivia said as she led her partner to room 155. As they went in Olivia felt her partner tense at the sight they saw.

The girl had been beaten up badly. She was wrapped in a lot of bandages. She turned looking at them. Elliot saw the fear in her eyes, not just the fear, the pain as well. She had obviously been traumatized. He wondered what happened to her. He wondered what kind of psycho could do this to a girl who looked only in her teens.

"Hi there, My name is Olivia and this is my partner Elliot. Can you tell us what happened?" Olivia asked gently as she went closer to the victim who Elliot saw tense up immediately.

The victim turned away, "Please Hun, we're cops. We want to help you. Do you know who did this to you?" Olivia said determined to not give up. The girl merely nodded her head as a yes with out speaking.

"Can you tell us you're name?" Elliot askedwith hope that this girl would speak to them. She stayed silent. Olivia placed a hand on the girl, she winced as if she had kicked the girl hard.

Olivia realized her mistake and removed her hands. "Hon, please we just want to help you. We don't want to hurt you." Olivia said softly looking at the girl with pity. Elliot sighed, "Olivia… we should go." He said softly feeling as if he could kill anyone. He wanted to catch the purb who did this to the little girl.

Olivia sighed, "do you want anything sweetheart? Something to drink?" she asked trying to get the girl to talk. The girl shook her head . Olivia sighed,

"We'll come back to ask some questions later alright?" she asked. Again the girl just nodded. Olivia sighed once they got back to the car.

"Who would do that to a little girl?" Elliot asked softly, "Why would anyone want to hurt anyone that much? Did you see the scars?" he added. Olivia nodded "Ya I saw them. But there's nothing we can do other than catch the purb who did this to her." She said matter of factly as she drove back to the staition.

Elliot sighed. It scared him that someone would do what they did to that girl. She looked only as old as his eldest daughter.

* * *

A/N: yes I know, not a very good beginning plus its short…shrug sorry guys, I just thought up this idea and decided to go with it. I know its short and ya…but if you don't like it, don't read it. And I am still going to work on my other story. I just wanted to get this one out. So ya! Hope You enjoyed! 


	2. That Much Closer

Chapter Two: That Much Closer

It was unknown to the girl why these people were suddenly interested in helping her. Most people had ignored her. Those that didn't usually died. She had stayed in the hospital for a few days now and still hadn't uttered a word. Most people thought she was mute. They hadn't learned much, except that she liked to write. One of the staff had baught a diary for her. It was leather book and had a lock as well as a key. The girl had written in it every day though she kept it hidden from everyone. She wrote about what had happened to her. About the man who had done this to her. Surely everyone would think that she was crazy if they had read it. Right now she was sitting up in the bed writing in the diary like it was her best friend. Her writing was neat and clear.

_January 24th 2006_

_Dear Diary, I still can not speak. It has been a full week and I have not said so much as a word. I think my voice has been forgotten. I have not heard it in so long. I hope that one day I will be able to speak again; but then I wonder, what is the point? There is no one to hear me when I speak. Only that nice detective, Olivia comes to visit me. She is very nice and comes to visit when she doesn't have work. She tells me that she is working to find the man who did this to me- ha! That's a laugh! If only she knew what she was getting herself into. She would never find master. She and her partner are out of their league. I sometimes wonder if I should hand this diary over to her, or maybe some of my other diary's, if I ever find them again that is. I burned them before I ran away from my master. People are angered when they see me. I can see it in their eyes. If only they knew what I had delt with. They would leave me alone then. They wouldn't understand. I am alone. There's nothing they can do about it- no matter how hard they try. My mother died when I was born, My father, four brothers, best friends, and boyfriend were all murdered when I first met my master. He is stronger than you would think. He seems charming enough. He can make people… do things that they other wise wouldn't. Master. That is all I have been calling him ever since I ran. You and the detective want to know his name, the detectives want to catch him but that will never happen. If it does he will kill me and everyone who helped me. That is how it was and always will be. I do not know what I will do when I get out of this dreaded room. Perhaps try to find a new life in new England the place where I've always wanted to go. Perhaps I should be no more? I do nothing but cause people and their families harm. Perhaps things would be better if I leave? What do you think dearest Diary? I know it is silly to ask questions that you will not answer. I know it is silly to even confide in you but what choice do I have? There is no other way to get my thoughts heard as I can not speak-_

There was a knock at the door and the girl put the leather diary away. Slowly the door opened and she looked up to see Olivia and a new man. He seemed Chinese. His hair was black His eyes were a dark color. She gave Olivia a curious look as if saying 'who is he?'.

Olivia smiled, "Star, this is Dr. George Huang; he would like to speak to you for a while."

Star was a nick name Olivia had come up with one night when star would do nothing but stare out in space. She had asked if the girl liked stars and she had nodded silently.

Dr. Huang looked at 'star' and smiled. "Hello star. Its nice to meet you," he paused waiting for her to say something.

"Do you have a different name, other than star?" he asked.

A nod came as the reply.

"Can you talk?"

a shake of the head.

"Were you able to speak before?"

a nod.

A pause. The doctor looked her straight in the eye. It seemed as if she had seen more than a girl her age was supposed to.

He took out a pin and some papper, "will you answer some questions?" he asked.

A nod.

He took out a pin and papper. "Write down you're answer on the paper, alright?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"How did you lose you're voice?"

_It got scared away_

"Who scared it away?"

_the man who killed my family._

"who killed you're family?"

Hesitaition was shown before the girl wrote glancing up at the man in front of her.

_Master did._

Dr. Huang blinked. "Who is you're master"

_He will kill me if I tell._

"Why will he kill you?"

_Master does not like people to know about him._

"know what about him?

_What he is._

"what is he"

_I can not tell._

Hesitaition. For the first time in his life the docter seemed almost afraid to find out. Olivia was anxiouse.

_You remind me of him._

He blinked, "How do I remind you of him?"

_You look like him. His hair is like yours. _

"Does he hurt you?" the docter asked.

_Yes._

"in what ways?"

_My scars._

"How were you're scars formed?"

_Master likes to play with fire._

"what do you mean by that?"

_Master brands his property when they have flesh._

"are their others like you?"

_Yes._

Authers note: HAHA! A cliff hanger! Well sort of. Anyways, their that closer to finding out about her 'master'. Will "star" be able to speak again? And Who is her master? What of the two girls? Why was her voice scared away in the first place? What does "star" mean by saying that her master likes to play with fire. What scars? Lots of questions. Lots of answers to come! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Blood Stained Innocence Part One

Speechless Chapter three: Blood Stained Innocence Part 1

Her eyes Were frightened. She didn't know what she was doing. The dark was calling her. Thunder struck, lightening flashed reveling the most horrid sight anyone would ever see. Blood stained her hand. There was something written on the walls. The writing was blood red; again the lighting struck reveling a body and a girl sitting on her hospital bed with eyes that begged someone to help her- eyes that begged for death. What was happening; no one knew. Someone screamed at the sight they saw- a fifteen year old girl covered in blood, the body beneath her was still alive but barely. He was someone who worked at the hospital He was the one that handed out the food-trays. Another stoke of lighting; different message on another part of the room. Her foot prints were made by the blood that covered her feet. Another Flash- a different voice screaming, lights flicker on. Another scream. Then there's nothing but silence. The echo of a dark child's breathe which seemed to cover the whole room. The Door closed, there was a click and the door was locked. It didn't matter to the girl though- better she be locked inside where she could not harm anyone.

Different Point of View:

I panted, the sight, I've never seen anything like that. Never in a million years did I think I would. I did every thing I could not to scream again. I slowly walked to the office where my boss was getting ready to leave- I could have screamed at him. Silent tears fell from my face. My entire body was trembling. I couldn't get the sight I saw out of my head. My boss looked at me, concerned. I looked at him un able to speak. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then it did, it was in a low whisper that could have been said by a mouse,

"Mur- murderer." I whispered, "In Stars room……..star…….dead body………The blood……..lots of it"

I whispered again. He looked at me strangely. Obviously he could not make out what I was saying. I wasn't even sure I could make out what I was saying. "There is something wrong with her. She's…..something happened. She's evil." I whispered still not making sense. Together we walked to the security camera to make sure that everything was alright. He thought I was seeing things; that I was making them up but God Damn it! I WASN'T! I'm NOT Crazy no matter how it looks! She's the crazy one!

"Room 215." He said to the security guy. Edwin grunted but checked though he looked annoyed that we didn't think he was doing his job. He looked at it, everything was normal. The girl was sleeping soundly on her bed but I knew better. She was faking.

My boss turned to me, "Elena, perhaps you should get some rest?" he offered. I stared at him. He thought I was crazy. I WASN'T! I WASN'T! I know it sounds like I was, I know it sounds like I was just seeing things, but I wasn't! I know what I saw. She killed someone and wrote something on the walls!

"No! I'm not crazy!" I snapped.

"We never said you were." He replied.

I grunted, "you're thinking it! I'm not crazy boss; I swear it!" she cried.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Maybe it's too stressful here. You might be seeing things. I know how it can go sometimes." He said somewhat sadly.

"No!" I snapped. "I know what I saw! She was there! She was covered in blood! She wrote it on the BLOODY WALLS!" I said; my British accent taking over.

"Elena, please. Go home. Get some rest. It's obvious you've had a long day at work." I couldn't believe it! HE THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY! HE THOUGHT I WAS BLOODY CRAZY! I snorted glaring at him.

"I ain't Crazy sir! I know what I saw and I am not resting until you get that girl out of here!" I snarled.

He looked at me and sighed, "I'm afraid we can not do that." He said softly.

"I DON'T CARE! GET HER OUT OF THIS DAMN HOSTPITAL!" I screeched.

Another sigh, I didn't care. I wanted to keep my patients save.

"Elena, Go home" he said sternly. Reluctantly I did, but I was going to come here tomorrow. Tomorrow, I was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Authors note: So, another plot for the story! Was Elena really seeing what she thought she did? Did "star" really kill someone? If so, what happened to the body, what happened to the blood? What was the message on the wall? You still have not found out who 'master' is."star" didn't speak yet, but will she?Tune in to find out!

P.S. I really apreciate (sp? sorry) all of you people who have reviewed, but those of you who haven't, please please do. I like good or bad as long as its consrtuctive and you have a good reason not to like it. I really would like feedback and I am really trying to improve on my spelling, but I need you're guys help! Please please review and give me some tips and stuff that would make my story better for the future! Thank You to those who already have reviewed! I love you! huggles and gives each ppl who reviewed a cookie Contenuie to review ok? And also, if people like law and order, Danny phantom, or buffy the Vampire Slayer could you please direct them over to me? Just to check em' out cause' I wanna see how many people I can get to read my story before it ends- oh and reviewing just _might _motivate me to update faster hint hint so bye! I have some H.W I have to do but I thought I'd give you guys a treat and update a chapter. You know its true what the scooby gang (buffy the vampire slayer) say- Willow's babbling is contagiouse! I so spelled that wrong! lolz! Anyways, REVIEW! Please! I'd love it if you do! I mean come on, is that really too much to ask?


	4. Suicide Attempt

Speechless

Chapter Four- Suicide Attempt

_My eyes were closed. I could feel the blood under my head. I was dying. Or perhaps I was dead, I couldn't tell, but lord, it was finally quiet. The smile never left my lips as I thought of death. It was quiet, the screaming was gone, his voice was no longer inside of my head. I was finally free. I felt bad for the girls who were not with me. The ones I left behind could not be saved. They were already lost in the eternal darkness, and yet I lay here on the cold white tiled floor, drifting into an eternal sleep. If only they could feel what I was feeling right now. If only they could know what it was like to be free, but they never will._

_The screaming is returning. Though his voice is louder this time, he wants me to come home, but I have no home. He's near, people are dying, some are going crazy. They're going to get hurt, the people working on this case, I have to get up but I seem to be frozen to the floor. My legs are unable to move as if I have been paralyzed, and that's when I remember, I just cut my wrist, so deep that I am in a blissful sleep, or so I thought I was. Its turning out to be a nightmare._

_My master will be coming for me. I can see his face, I can feel his hands lifting my body. The air outside is cold. Its snowing and I can feel the wetness of the ice-y water on my skin. I am too weak to fight him as he takes me back to his home, where I become nothing more than a toy, a thing that he can use as he pleases. I'm sorry Mrs. Benson, I know you wanted to help, and I know you will be disappointed in me because I did not even bother to fight. I know you will feel the pain of losing a friend, but it will fade away quickly as you realize that I was no friend, and that I was never an innocent. I know you only wanted to help, and I know you want me to stay, but I'm afraid that I can't, because my master wants me. And master always gets what he wants._

_I drift into a dreamless sleep now. The blood is still flowing, and I am not sure if this is just a dream, or rather nightmare, but I know all hope is lost, and I know that neither you detective Olivia Benson, nor your partner will be able to help me, because once you see what I have seen throughout my entire life, you will wish, that you never met me._

A/N: Yes I know this is short, and no this is not the end. It just seems like it. I know its all a bit confusing, the story, but it will come together in later chapters, I do intend to finish this story as well as "Silent Death" and I am sorry to have made you guys wait so long. Here is the fourth chapter of "Speechless" I hope you enjoy it and are not too confused, if you are it will come later, so please keep reading! Oh and those of you who dont get the whole "Suicide" thing, she jsut slit her wrist really deep, its almost a straight line but its actaully diagonal so it will not kill her, just weaken her.


	5. Lost

Speechless

Chapter Five: Missing

_The voices in my head are returning. Someone was screaming again, but it wasn't of pain or anguish, it was of anger. Someone wants me to get up. Someone's slapping me. Its not so cold anymore. I'm not on the ground anymore, and I could recognize that voice anywhere. Master, it was his voice. I willed myself to keep my eyes closed not wanting to see his angry face, but it was no use. He would not stop screaming until I did as told, and reluctantly I did. I look around, sure enough we're inside a dungeon like place. It was a midevil style torture chamber- a place I knew all too well. The chains were pulling at my wrists as I moved them. Something sharp was digging into my wrists. I winced in pain as I felt them puncture my skin. I kept the tears forming in my eyes from falling- master doesn't like it when we cry. _

_My Master was screaming again and again, words that are too ugly to repeat. Words like, whore, bitch only a million times worse. He kept slashing at my back with his whip and I could feel the blood run down my naked body but I did not scream. I had enough dignity to not scream, but then he pressed something hot onto my back. It was a metal that had been placed into the fire then immediately onto my back where my wounds were fresh, it was then and only then did I allow my self to scream. As I drifted back into the darkness the last thing I saw was my master smirking at me, he had won the battle like he had many times over, and I had lost becoming nothing more than a beaten, heart-broken doll for him to do as he pleased. His smirk stayed with me in my dreams as they formed into nightmares of the all to true reality._

**-Scene Brake-**

New York City 1:06 am

Olivia and Elliot were at their office watching the security tape from the hospital. They were worried, their victim had disappeared or apparently been kidnapped, but at the time of the crime the security system had been whipped out. It was 1:00 in the morning, there were coffee cups everywhere- they'd been there over two hours and yet found nothing. The other two detectives- Munch and Ice-t were talking to the staff at the hospital to see if they saw anything. Suddenly Olivia pointed to the shadowy figure in the window, "There, Elliot look" she demanded. Elliot looked at where she was pointing but didn't see a thing.

"Liv, I don't see anything." He said cocking an eyebrow. Olivia sighed and saw a familiar car outside the window, though it was barely noticeable.  
She looked at the guy who was supposed to be the expert at this kind of thing.

"Go back a few hours, I wanna see if that car was still there." She said ignoring Elliot's look. Sure enough the car was there, it was a black van. The only reason they were able to see it was the license plate. It was white and you could spot it anywhere even if it was hidden in the shadows a bit.

"Can you zoom in on the license plate?" Elliot asked.

The guy nodded, "Sure just give me a second" he said typing a few keys, then pressing enter as the screen zoomed in. Olivia wrote down the numbers on the car in her notes then looked at Elliot. "Lets get going" she said to her partner after thanking the expert.

A/N: Hey two chapters in one day! Go me! Since the last one was so short I decided to give you guys a treat. That and I'm really bored. So anyways- THEY GOT A LEAD! Yayness! How far are they gonna get? Will they save Star in time?


	6. BSI II: Broken and Bloodied

Chapter Six-Blood Stained Innocence part two: Broken and Bloodied

When I wake up, no one is in the room. The room is dark and empty, not a sole amongst the darkness that covered me. I could hear the mice beneath my feet and I kick them away with my bloodied feet. I feel that I am alone save for one presence that will always be with me- my master. I can never escape from this hell that I've been captured in, and my thoughts drift back to when this first began, and to the answer my master gave me a year ago about why he wanted me.

_-Flash Back-_

_He had his hand around my wrist. He did not care that he was crushing my bones, and neither did I. I refused to give into the pain, and I refused to show him weakness, of course this was back when I still had hope, when I was ignorant enough to believe that someone could save me from a monster like him. _

_I heard a snap and I gasped in pain, my master smirked at me. He looked down glaring angrily._

"WHY? WHY DO YOU WANT ME?" I had screamed on that night. He just smirked that was as close as a smile I ever got from him, except when he had me in his bed and at his mercy. 

"_Because you were a gift, a toy Rae, and I NEVER give up my toys" my master had said._

I remember closing my eyes to hide the tears refusing to give into this bastard who had stolen everything good from me. I remember holding my arm to keep it from moving and the pain was too much then- see I was fairly knew, and I hadn't been used to the pain that he caused the others. I dared to look him in the eye and I remember the lustful look he gave me, that look that made me back away with my eyes wide. I was afraid of this man, and it was then that I realized there was no use fighting. 

_My master grasped both of my wrists and slammed me into the wall. I winced as his voice boomed through-out the room as he spoke._

"_Do you want to know who gave you to me?" my master asked with an angry shout as he thrust himself onto me. He repeated his sentence at least 10 times before I answered._

"_Yes I want to know who caused me this- this hell!" I remember screaming letting the tears fall from my face.  
_

"_It was your elder brother!" master was obviously pleased with my look of astonishment. "Why so surprised Rae?" he asked smiling down at me while pinning me to the wall. I had said nothing so he continued. _

"_He couldn't pay for the drugs he'd been stealing from me. He needed someway to pay for them, so I told him that if he had something worth what he stole then he had to give it too me."_

_Master grinned while telling me the story. I suppose that he also liked the fact that my tears were sliding down his pale chest. My master continued but not before he took off his pants and pulled down mine. After he was completely undressed he thrust himself inside of me and I cried out in pain. I was still pinned to the wall so I could not move, my master made sure of this as he continued his tale of my brothers betrayal. _

_I do not remember all of what he said, because my mind was too focused on the pain as he forced me to lose my innocence to him. I remember him screaming at me, slapping me until I stopped crying._

"What's the matter Rae? I thought you wanted to know how you came to this hell!" my master had screamed but I could not answer. I could feel my heart leaping to my chest, and I remember passing out but after that I remember nothing but the darkness. I think that something had happened- something so horrible that my mind was unable to take the memory and cast it out, and that was how I was told that it was my own brother who sold me to this known devil, and that was how I found out that my brother was into drugs, and that was why my entire family was killed and that was the first night my innocence had been taken.

_-End flash Back-_

I could smell the blood on the floor as I waited for someone to come it. My arms were tired from hanging, and my body was cold from not being covered by anything. I figured my master had taken my clothing somewhere else but I was not sure where, so I stayed and I waited silently for someone to come either to kill me, or punish me some more. Either way, the situation wouldn't change, and I would be looking down memory lane until one or the either came.

A/N: hahaha sixth chapter! Whoop this story is ridding along! So this is why its mature, and this is why I do not want anyone under 13 years old to read it because believe me their parents would freak lol. So what do you guys think? Three chapters in one night! I must be on a roll! I guess this makes up for not updating for so long right? PLZ PLZ give me reviews! Good or bad because I could really use them! Thanks- Aomizuoko.


	7. and found

Speechless

Chapter 7 and Found

Elliot and Olivia stared though the one way mirror looking at the suspect while Doctor Huang studied him.

Elliot sighed wanting badly to have a go at this guy, they needed to get star back and safe. He had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong, and she was in terrible danger. They needed to get her back and fast.

Olivia was starring at her partner as she watched him pace back and fourth, "Elliot" no answer, so she tired again, "Elliot" again no answer so she grew louder this time,

"ELLIOT!" this got his attention. He turned and looked at her square in the eye, "What" he snarled.

"You need to calm down." She noticed his body tense even more than it was before- if that was possible.

"Calm down? Liv, how can you say that? There's a girl out there, alone, in danger, probably being beaten and god knows what else!" his jaw was tense as he talked. His anger was barely controllable. "Do You even care!" his eyes narrowed, he knew he was out of line but he didn't care- for some reason he felt… attached to star. He felt like he owed it to her to get her back safe.

"We don't know that for sure. All that we know is that she was taken from the hostpital nothing else" Olivia raised an eyebrow at the way her partner growled.

"I want to find her."

"and we will"

"When?"

"Soon" Olivia assured him as they went in for a little chat with the subject. They figured he had waited long enough.


	8. Fallen Angel

_Snowpsyche__: Details about "Master" will be taken into next chapter. The other two girls will come soon enough I just want to get a few things out of the way first. "Star" or as you recently found out her name was, Rae, survived because "master" has his ways. (You'll see some of the ways in this chapter). As for the Masters purpouse for keeping rae….well you may want to go back to (I think it was the last chapter) former chapters. Thank you for taking the time to review! – Aomizuoko_

_hotgrl15__: I am pleased that you enjoy my story as sick as it is and I am also glad that you have kept on reading. Thank you for taking time to review!- Aomizuoko_

_Fall of Grace- Sara Mclachlan_

_The winter here's cold, and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks  
To long too far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
And I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love  
So it's better this way, I said  
Having seen this place before  
Where everything we said and did  
Hurts us all the more  
Its just that we stayed, too long  
In the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength  
And all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love_

Chapter Eight: Fallen Angel

I remember a long time ago when there wasn't any scars, when there wasn't any sadness. I remember a day that seems years ago where I had friends and family that cared, and I remember a day where I was not alone.

Sometimes its hard to think of a time where I was happy, and most of the time I just wish I could take away all of the pain but it seems as if Death wont allow me to fallow him into a deeper, more pleasant Darkness. I don't know why I'm here and I don't know why I have to suffer so much. Have I died and gone to hell? Perhaps that was it. Perhaps this was hell and it just felt like I was alive. Yes that's it.

I have died and been thrust into an eternal hell where I will suffer forever, because I was the one who killed my mother. My mother died giving birth to me, and I never did anything to repay her, so this is my punishment. I live in hell because I killed my own mother.

I guess when I think about it, that it makes sense- all those people who have died because of me, I think that…I think it has to be that, because then I can't think of any other reason, and I'm not quite sure why I'm even bothering to think about it know. There's no getting out, there's no way to get rid of this constant pain in my aching heart. I can't even end my own god damn life so why do I keep fighting? 

My eyes open to the sound of footsteps and I find that I am not in my old room with the chains. Instead I am on a nice soft queen sized bed. Red silk blankets cover me as I look around. The pillows are soft like feathers. I feel cleaner than I was before. I blink several times to keep the tears from falling and when I can see clearly I see that I was not alone.

At the end of the bed stood my master, and by his side was someone I did not know. The person besides my master was wearing all white. He was speaking in a hushed tone and he had a needle in his hand. I watch him carefully, unable to move. Master was whispering words I did not know. He was like a normal human right now and it shocked me because I had never seen master this way..

I could feel bandages around my wrist where I cut myself, he must have gotten one of his men to treat me and that was probably why I didn't die.

The man with the needle comes closer to me and I want to pull away but I am not able to move. He does something with the needle and I can not see it anymore and then I feel something sharp digging into my skin but as sudden as it was there it was gone. I wince in pain and I wonder what is going to happen to me. My eyes water and I can feel my self fall back into a shadowy darkness. Was I ever going to wake up to the light?

_A/N: I know the chapters to this story are very short, but this way it is easier for me to update faster and keep you guys instested. Sometimes when I let my self go and write so much people tend to get bored of the story fast so I tend to keep my story chapters short. So sorry to disappoint you but I wont be making them that much longer, it is not even close to done though. Many chapters a head so don't worry, plus theres going to be a sequal after this story is finished!_


	9. Master

Speechless

Chapter nine; monsters

Maliko Tanaka starred at the girl before him. She'd given him so much trouble during the past few years. So much indeed, and he wondered, as he had many times before, why he hadn't simply killed the girl.

It had taken him a while to figure out why, and he desperately wanted to believe that it wasn't so. But it was. He was attached to this girl; she reminded him of his daughter who had died quite some time ago.

Oh, it had been so long since he'd seen his daughter. Nearly a hundred years! He scowled, had it really been that long since he'd seen his only child?

Maliko sighed, he hated these moments when his mind simply wouldn't let the past be what it was and move on to the future. It was all because of her. The one he'd tricked into loving him so he could take the daughter he so deserved.

Sighing Maliko took a seat in his chair that went with his medieval style castle home. He placed his hands on his chin as he watched the others below him. He thought back to the women who he'd tricked into loving him so that he could gain what he'd always wanted.

A daughter, and he'd had her for a while, for fifteen years he'd had a daughter he could love, who could love him back, who he could spoil, who could love him as he loved her, but that was something that couldn't last. No, no it just couldn't last, for why should a monster like him have a daughter? Hadn't that been the woman's exact words? Why should a murderous monster like him continue to corrupt a child's mind with his witchery! Witchery! HA! He should have killed that woman right then and there! But his daughter needed a mother. So he'd let her live. That was a mistake, the woman had gone and killed his daughter!

Damn that wrenched woman for taking the only thing he had ever loved! Damn that women for taking the only thing he would do anything to have back again! All he'd wanted was a daughter, that's all he wanted, but apparently, the only way he could get one was if he forced one.

Maliko scowled again, oh how he hated these moments, where he dwelled on what was nearly a hundred years ago. There was no way to go back now. There was no way to get what he wanted. Unless… Unless he could turn Rae. His mind clicked at the idea, Why not? She was already giving up. She had begged for death before they sedated her. His mind pondered on the idea, yes, yes, then he would have his daughter back.

A wide, wicked grin spread across Maliko's face. He'd turn the girl.

A/N: Ok so heres the thing, This is a bit more on "master" More will be coming up in the next few chapters, but this is just a starter, so don't freak out. Theres not going to be much more light shed on "Master" as Rae calls Maliko, but there will be more so your not quite as confused as you probably are now. so here ya go! Chapter nine! Next up, Olivia and Elliot find Star… but she isn't Star anymore.


	10. Humanity

Speechless

Chapter 10: Humanity

Rae's head was leant back as her master held her in his arms. He held her tight against her, and then he bit down, and tried to bite, his fangs curled out while he thrust his teeth into her flesh, but something was wrong, she had gasped and she had stared with eyes wide as he continued to drink her blood, until her body was empty.

His eyes were dilated as he drank, and when you looked at him he screamed vampire, but Vampires weren't real and everyone knew that.

Only he didn't… until now.

Maliko stared at the limp body in his arms. A flash of a memory, one that had been hidden deep into his soul long ago began to play.

-Flash Back-

A little human girl sat on the swings, he was angry, he was going to hurt her. She looked exactly like Rae only younger. There was that same broken innocence about her. It was a park, a lake near by, and the mother was coming up she looked up at him with a pained, bitter smile.

"We can't fight you anymore dear, just know, I love you." And suddenly a gun was in her hand and she aimed it at the little girl- his little girl, and shot. His daughter fell to the ground, then the mother- his wife, aimed the gun at her own head as tears welled up in her eyes, and then she was on the ground, blood flowing behind her into the lake.

-End Flash Back-

Maliko's eyes were full now, but they were blank as he dropped Rae's body and allowed her to fall to the ground. He walked, zombie like and grabbed a gun on the couch near by him. He aimed at his head, unable to take the guilt. He shot himself, and died his body falling next to Rae's who's eyes were open starring at him with utter horror, as if she were indeed alive.

_**After the crime**_

_Malcolm Divenson was a forty two year old man. A little over 10 years ago his wife and child died, presumably by suicide. Those close to him, his only sibling, an older brother, and mother had told two detectives- Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson that their son and brother had a sever case of multi-personality disorder. Sometimes when they were younger, Malcolm would tell his family that he was not there's, that he had lived for a little less than one thousand years, and that he was, indeed a vampire. Sometimes he would be Maliko- what he called his vampire-self - for three weeks at a time, other times he would only be the vampire for two days. The truth was, they had confessed earlier, was that they new something like this would happen, but they didn't think that he would go as far as actually harm another human being, but the fact was, that he had. He had killed Rae Lily Hinashi by sucking her body dry. The M.E. had quoted that "Had he lived more than five minutes longer, he would be puking his guts out."_

_This case went down as the most famous one in history, but it wasn't famous because of the fact that someone had thought that they were a vampire from early times, and it wasn't famous because of the heinous crime, no it was famous simply because Rae Hinashi had been the daughter of a famous Japanese women named Ai Kimura, who had died a little over a month ago by an unsolved murder, and who was one of the most popular violinist in Japan._

_The detectives who had worked their very best on the Hinashi case wondered why exactly they were fixed on helping these idiotic people, but then they realized that not all humans were monsters, just the majority of them._

The End


End file.
